everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Narjis Kamdin
Narjis Kamdin s a 2015-introduced and all-around character. Narjis is not a princess or from any storybook family. Though her family are citizens of Iran and china several family members work in the castle of their fairy tales castles. Though different than any other princess her mother did teach her to be a proper lady and be polite to the people of the fairy tale world. She has been called and a very beautiful young lady even with her being mixed race. With her lottery winning destiny she was given she often can be seen jump around the school going "My family will be much better off now. Though she looks forward to her better life her stance on the royal rebel seems stupid so she stays neutral to all the drama. Character Personality Appearance Nerjis is a very young woman that is petite and has a light caramel skin tone. She had long jet black hair that she often wears up in a ponytail with beads braided in on the sides. She often was seen wearing a pair of baggy pants and a corset style shirt with fishnet on the collar to the neck as well as to her stomach. Narjis will a more girly version of her outfit wear the top in dress length and opes towards the pants. She often wears a pair of leather bracelets that have mother and father name it in.. Fairy Tail How it goes Aladdin is an impoverished young ne'er-do-well in a Chinese town. He is recruited by a sorcerer from the Maghreb, who passes himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father Mustapha the tailor, convincing Aladdin and his mother of his good will by apparently making arrangements to set up the lad as a wealthy merchant. The sorcerer's real motive is to persuade young Aladdin to retrieve a wonderful oil lamp from a booby-trappedmagic cave. After the sorcerer attempts to double-cross him, Aladdin finds himself trapped in the magic cave. Fortunately, Aladdin retains a magic ring lent to him by the sorcerer as protection. When he rubs his hands in despair, he inadvertently rubs the ring and a jinnī (or "genie") appears who takes him home to his mother. Aladdin is still carrying the lamp. When his mother tries to clean it, a second far more powerful genie appears who is bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp. With the aid of the genie of the lamp, Aladdin becomes rich and powerful and marries PrincessBadroulbadour, the Emperor's daughter (after magically foiling her marriage to the vizier's son). The genie builds Aladdin a wonderful palace, a far more magnificent one than that of the Emperor himself. The sorcerer returns and is able to get his hands on the lamp by tricking Aladdin's wife (who is unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old". He orders the genie of the lamp to take the palace along with all its contents to his home in the Maghreb. Fortunately, Aladdin still has the magic ring and is able to summon the lesser genie. Although the genie of the ring cannot directly undo any of the magic of the genie of the lamp, he is able to transport Aladdin to the Maghreb where he recovers the lamp and kills the sorcerer in battle, returning the palace (complete with the princess) to its proper place. The sorcerer's more powerful and evil brother tries to destroy Aladdin for killing his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Badroulbadour falls for his disguise and commands the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. Aladdin is warned of this danger by the genie of the lamp and slays the imposter. Everyone lives happily ever after, Aladdin eventually succeeding to his father-in-law's throne. 'How Narji fits in' Category:WonderlandishHipster Oc's Category:Aladdin Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LolthieOcs